Writing to Reach You
by TowMondler
Summary: Monica has to move away and her and Chandler communicate through letters
1. Writing to Reach You

~* Thanks so much for reviewing! Please do it again. The song is again by Travis. And please REVIEW!!!!*~

Disclaimer: The characters and the song don't belong to me

Monica Geller woke up in Boston. It was funny. The week before she had woken up in New York in her boyfriend's arms, and today she woke up in Boston alone. She missed him already and it had only been one week. She had to stop herself from picking up the phone and calling. He wouldn't be up yet. If he was it probably was only to call work to tell them that he would be late. He used to be late because they would make love in the morning. She wondered if he had cried himself to sleep like she had last night. She reminded herself that she voluntarily chose to come to Boston, but it didn't make it hurt any less to be away from him. She got up and stumbled into the kitchen. She looked at the wall. Sunday. It was Sunday. The first Sunday in a long time that she wasn't planning to spend the entire day in bed with Chandler. Chandler. Just thinking about his name made her heart hurt and her head pound. She finally succumbed to temptation and grabbed the phone. 

"Hello?" He answered sleepily. 

"Hi baby," she told him. 

"Monica? Hi sweetie, how's Boston?" 

"Its cold and I have no one here to warm me up," she whined. 

"I know," he assured her. "I wish I could be there. No, actually if I'm wishing for things I wish that you were here and that you had never left."

"Right now, so am I," she confessed. It had all been because of one phone call. Asking her to come to Boston. She had inherited a restaurant. Apparently cooking ran in the blood. Her great aunt had left it to her. 

"Should I go?" She asked her friends and her boyfriend. 

"When will you get an opportunity like this again?" Chandler had asked her. "You have to go."

"What about us?"

"We'll be okay, it's not like Boston is that far away," he told her. 

"But..." he put his finger to her mouth.

"No, Monica, you have to do this and I have to let you. I'll work on getting a transfer and by the end of next year we both will be there." 

"A year is an awful long time," she had pointed out. 

"But we'll see each other on weekends and we can write and call and it'll be okay," he promised. Now that year seemed like such a long time that she didn't know if she could handle it. 

"Chandler? I want to come home," she said. 

"You can't Monica, we talked about this. We'll be okay." Just hearing his voice was soothing. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive, so tell me about Boston so far," he listened as she told him about going to the restaurant the day before and her apartment. 

"I miss you," she whispered into the phone. She thought about the distance that the sound had to travel and wonder if she could last being that far away from him. 

"I miss you too." She pretended that his arms were wrapped tightly around her and instead wrapped the blanket around her. "I love you Mon, and I'll see you soon." She nodded and said goodbye and hung up the phone. She wiped tears from her face and found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote on the top, 

Chandler~ 

After she had done this she poured her heart in the letters telling him how much she missed him and how she wished that he was there with her. After she had finished she sprayed some of her perfume on it and stuck it in an envelope and addressed it to the apartment that they had shared together. She went down to the mailbox and mailed it and then went back inside feeling much better. She got dressed and made her way to the restaurant down the street and went in. As they got ready for the day they turned on the radio and the same old stuff was playing. She went to turn something else on and was vetoed by her staff.

"Hey I own this place!" She reminded them.

"That does not mean you get radio preference," her one waitress Kelly told her. Monica laughed. 

"I think that it should," she told them her hands on her hips. 

"Too bad," Kelly said and went on with what she was doing. Monica was forced to listen to the music and when the restaurant was set to open she found that she still had the song stuck in her head. Yet another thing that reminded her of Chandler. He would always sing songs that he knew would get stuck in her head. He did it on purpose. When he caught her humming the words he would do his Chandler dance and rub it in her face. 

"I am the best at getting songs stuck in people's heads! I am the master," he would yell. She gave a little laugh and Kelly caught her. 

"Thinking about Chandler again?"

"When don't I?" She asked and Kelly laughed again.

"Never." 

__

Every day I wake up and it's Sunday  
Whatever's in my head won't go away  
The radio is playing all the usual  
And what's a wonderwall anyway?

"Monica!" Chandler dropped his bags and opened his arms to the woman running to him. Her dark hair flew behind her and the people in the train station stood watching as the young couple embraced. He kissed her passionately and held her tightly.

"Oh God, Chandler," she breathed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I know," he said in between kisses. "The gang sends their love and say that the next time I come up I have to share you." She giggled.

"You never were good at sharing," she said. "Come on, I'll take you home." He grabbed her hand and walked with her to her car. She climbed in first and he got in the passenger seat and kissed her neck. 

"I can't believe it's been a month since I saw you, it feels like it's been so much longer then that," he told her. She smiled at him and pulled out of the parking lot. 

"I agree," she said. "So tell me what's going on in New York?"

"Nothing really," he said and leaned his head back against the seat. "We're all starving without you." 

"Naturally," she said with a laugh. 

"I got your letters," he said. "Did you get mine?" 

"They brightened my day," she told him. He grinned. He didn't tell her when he got her letters he would lock himself in his bedroom and reread the letter until the creases become worn and threatened to rip apart. He didn't tell her he ran to the mailbox like he was a little boy. He didn't tell her how much he missed her. She knew. She missed him the same way. When she pulled up in front of her building she allowed herself to remember that he was really there with her and that they were together. Finally. He followed her up the stairs kissing her the entire way. He only paused so that she could open the door and once they were inside and the door was shut he spoke the first words that came to his mind. 

"Where's the bedroom?" She had to laugh at this and pointed and squealed when he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He couldn't believe that he hadn't touched her, or kissed her, or made love to her in a month. God, how he had missed her. He had almost forgotten what she smelled like. Luckily she would spray her letters with her perfume. Her smell, that was just another thing that he had missed. 

They laid in bed a few hours later, Monica tucked safely in Chandler's embrace. His arm protectively held her. She had made no plans for the weekend, hoping to just stay inside all day with Chandler. He had no intentions to let her down. 

"I don't function well without you," she confessed. "I feel like I'm all mixed up."

"That's because you are," he reminded her. "You're in a new city with new people and you don't have the coffeehouse to run to, or us. Do you even know the people across the hall from you?"

"Not really," she told him. She traced his features with her finger noting them in her head. She would remember it and when it was cold and rainy and she missed him so much that it hurt she would think of his face. And the curves and his smile. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. She blushed. 

"Memorizing your face," she admitted.

"I have yours memorized already," he whispered. His whispers sent chills down her spine. 

"Really?" He nodded and kissed her again. 

"I know everything about you Monica Elizabeth Geller. I have you pegged." She giggled.

"That's good," she said. "Cause I know everything about you too." He sighed and tightened his grip around her. 

"I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"Ditto." 

__

Because my inside is outside  
My right side's on the left side  
Cause I'm writing to reach you  
But I might never reach you  
I long to teach you about you  
But that's not you 

Monica arrived in New York late Christmas Eve and snuck in. She made her way silently across the apartment. She gave a smile at the tree that was obviously decorated by her friends. She could see the presents stacked underneath and she wondered how many were hers. She shook her head the thought, scolding herself for forgetting what Christmas was really about. It was about being with the ones you loved and the one that she loved was laying asleep in the bedroom. She opened the door gently and saw him gripping her pillow and snoring. Funny, he never used to snore. She wondered what other habits he had picked up while she was gone. It felt like she had been gone forever. She slipped into a nightgown and then slipped into bed and under his arms. He slept right through it. She was sure that a train could come through their bedroom and he wouldn't even stir. She closed her eyes and relished having his arms around her before she drifted off to sleep. 

Chandler woke up Christmas morning and to his surprise he saw he was holding Monica. He thought it was a dream at first, but when she shifted and moaned slightly he knew that he wasn't in fact dreaming. She was really in his arms. He kissed her hair and that woke her up.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning baby," he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a plane out at the last minute," she told him. 

"I didn't think you were going to be able to make it," he confessed.

"I didn't either," she said with a smile. 

"Come here," he said pulling her, if it was possible, even closer to him. 

"How long do you figure before Joey is up and wants to open his presents?" Monica asked.

"Soon," Chandler said. "And he doesn't know your home so he'll come bursting in. How long are you staying?"

"A week."

"Good." He stopped. How was he to tell her he wasn't doing well without her? What words could he use to explain to her how much he needed her? That every morning he woke up and wished to hold her, touch her, kiss her? She seemed happy in Boston. She seemed to be having fun finally. Her restaurant was doing well. She had friends there now. He wasn't so sure that he would fit into her life when he did move up there. But the way that she looked at him. Assuring him that the only place for him to be is with her. That made him feel ten times better. The door flew open and Joey came running in.

"Come on Chandler! Monica?" He stopped when he saw his friend in the bed. "Monica!" Joey came running over and pulled her out from under the covers and threw his arms around her neck not noticing that she was wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pants and a tank top. Chandler sat up and laughed. Joey put her on the ground and she grabbed her robe and threw it on over top her pajamas just as Joey was grabbing her hands and pulling her out into the living room. 

"Monica?" Rachel asked rubbing her eyes. "Monica!" She ran to her best friend and they hugged. Monica only worried about Ross. They had not left on the best terms. Ross was upset that she was leaving, he was the only one of her friends that had not felt that she should go. Quite the opposite actually. He told her that she should stay in New York. That she could sell the restaurant and open one here. When the door opened and he walked in, Monica sucked in her breath. She was terrified of his reaction. 

"Merry...Monica?" She nodded and waited. "Come here. Merry Christmas Mon." She smiled. Her head flung back in joy and relief and she hugged him. And that was a hug to see. A brother who forgave you and you forgave him? That was a Kodak moment. 

"I'm sorry Ross."

"No, I was a jerk. I'm glad your home, at least for Christmas," he told her. She nodded.

"So am I." She let go and Chandler wrapped his arm around her waist. Phoebe showed up and had the same reaction that the others had had and then Joey dove into the presents and Monica let herself live in the moment. She was home, with her friends. And she was happy. 

__

It's good to know that you are home for Christmas  
It's good to know that you are doing well  
It's good to know that you all know I'm hurting  
It's good to know I'm feeling not so well 

Because my inside is outside

"New York was good?" Kelly asked when Monica returned back to Boston. 

"Great," she told her. 

"You really miss it don't you?"

"So much." Kelly gave her a hug. 

"I'm here if you need to talk," she assured Monica. Monica smiled at her.

"Thanks Kel," she said. "That means a lot." Kelly hugged her. 

"Your quite welcome," she told her. "Now hand me the popcorn." Monica giggled and passed the bowl over to her. They were at her apartment watching videos. Chick flicks were more like it. Monica discovered she had a thing for John Cusack (A/N: I love, love, love John Cusack and all his movies!) 

"Did you get your mail?" Kelly asked. 

"No, not yet," Monica said. "Why?"

"I was going to check on the pizza man's progress, namely if he was coming down the street or not so I can get ready, so I was going to grab it for you," Kelly said. Monica grinned. Kelly had an unbelievable crush on the pizza man and she could never admit it. It reminded Monica of when Ross tried to flirt with their pizza delivery person. She gave a laugh.

"Please get it for me."

"Right," Kelly said. "I will return. With the mail and hopefully a pizza and a number." 

"You do realize you have his number?"

"Not the one on the box," Kelly said rolling her eyes. With that she raised one eyebrow and disappeared out the door. A few minutes later she reappeared with the mail in one hand and a pizza box in the other. 

"Anything good?" Monica asked.

"Letter from lover boy," Kelly said tossing it to Monica and grabbing a slice of pizza. 

"Thanks," Monica said ripping it open. She scanned it and decided that it was one to read in private.

"Go ahead," Kelly said. "I'll pause the movie."

"Thanks," Monica said hopping out of her chair and running into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and read the letter. She reread it once more and tucked it back in the envelope and then in the box that she kept the letters in. She grabbed a fresh piece of stationary and composed a letter to him. She sprayed it with her perfume and gave it a kiss with her lipstick and stuck it in an envelope and joined Kelly in the living room. 

"All done?" Kelly asked picking up the remote to turn the movie back on.

"Yes, put back on the movie," Monica instructed. She settled back against the couch, but couldn't focus on the movie. That was the general effect Chandler's letters had on her. She ended up not being able to think of anything but him for the rest of the day. Kelly knew this and for her part didn't try to make small talk for the rest of the night. 

__

  
My right side's on the left side  
Cause I'm writing to reach you  
But I might never reach you  
I long to teach you about you  
But that's not you  
Do you know it's true  
And that won't do 

It seemed to Monica that she was finally was getting a routine in Boston. Kelly became her confidant. Much like Rachel was, and that was nice to have. She stopped thinking about Chandler every five seconds, it was now limited to every other minute. The letters did not cease between them, and she kept them all in a box under her bed. She wondered if Chandler did the same. They tried to see each other at least once a month, sometimes being able to make it twice a month. Chandler was coming closer to being able to move there. Monica was happy. Well as happy as she could be being away from everything and everyone she loved. Although she adored her restaurant, she missed Central Perk. She missed hanging out there and she missed her friends. She even missed Gunther. If that was possible. She laughed when she thought of Gunther head over heels in love with Rachel. Rachel never even noticing. Rachel was never good with things like that. Everyone else knew though, and made bets on it. It was times like this that she wished she were home. She rarely let herself think of home, too afraid if she thought of home she would want to go back too badly. It hurt, so she didn't. It was only when Chandler came to visit that she allowed herself to think of him. Well, really think of him. Otherwise she would want to be with him so badly that she ended up crying. And a person can only cry so much before they become tired of it. 

__

Maybe then tomorrow will be Monday  
And whatever's in my head should go away  
Still the radio keeps playing all the usual  
And what's a wonderwall anyway 

The phone rang and Monica dove to reach it.

"Monica?"

"Chandler?"

"Hi babe."

"Hi sweetie," she told him sitting on her couch. "I'm so glad that you called. I have something to tell you!"

"Same here, you can go first."

"Thanks," she took a deep breath. She had big news and she couldn't wait to share it with him. She was worried about how he might take it, but it was only a fleeting thought, and then she opened her mouth to tell him. Waiting for the reaction to travel all those wires. Hoping that it would be what she wanted, and wishing that he could be there in person to hear what she had to say. 

__

Because my inside is outside

My right side's on the left side  
Cause I'm writing to reach you  
But I might never reach you  
I long to teach you about you  
But that's not you  
Do you know it's true  
And that won't do  
You know it's you  
I'm talking to 

*~That's where I'm going to leave it for now. Please review and I'll get the second part up. What do you think Monica has to tell him? What does he have to tell her? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!*~


	2. Something blue

~* Thanks for reviewing on the last one. And yes this part is just as sappy as the last part. Sorry. Please tell me what you thought of this one. Thanks!*~

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Friends

"Chandler?" Monica started. Her palms had gone sweaty and she was half afraid she would drop the phone. "I have some big news."

"What is it?" He asked. She took another deep breath.

"I'm buying another restaurant," she said and waited. 

"That's great!" He told her. "In Boston?"

"No," she said.

"New York?" His voice sounded hopeful. 

"Not quite," she said. "London." There was silence. He was no doubt thinking of London like she had been thinking of London. 

"That's wonderful," he said. "You've always dreamed of this." 

"I know," she replied. Now here came the question that she dreaded asking. "Is this going to make things even harder on us? I mean, even if you do get a transfer to Boston, I'll be flying in and out and...Chandler? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," he said softly. "That London will be beautiful in the fall." She almost dropped the phone. "I'm thinking I might finally believe in fate." 

"Why?" She asked. 

"Because I just got a promotion which causes me to travel," he said. "I got the transfer to Boston and I also got the promotion which causes me to have to travel."

"To London?" She asked. She couldn't keep the happiness from edging into her voice.

"To London, among other places."

"Oh Chandler!" The happiness wore off though, when he wanted to hold her and he couldn't. She was too far away. They talked for a little while longer before saying goodbye, it usually took a little while for them to hang up the phone. Neither one wanted to be the first, but at the same time both were afraid of being one of those ultra-sweet sickening couples that couldn't hang up the phone. So Chandler finally said goodbye and hung up and sighed and leaned back. London. London kept running through his head as one of those memories that seemed half made up. It couldn't be real. Times when you feel that good couldn't possibly be real. But he was staring at a picture of them beside their bed in New York. He couldn't wait to be in Boston with her. He wouldn't ever admit that he wasn't complete without her. He had told her once how he felt. 

"I'd travel to the ends of the earth for you," he told her as they were lying in bed. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, but please don't make me, I hear it's really hot near the equator," he had quipped. He could never be quite serious, and so usually a stupid comment came out. He was famous for them. She had hit him with a pillow and he smiled at the memory. He knew how to push her buttons, but she knew that he was doing it on purpose, so she rarely ever held it against him. He sighed and leaned back against the couch. London. London had been the best night of his life. He couldn't stop thinking of it now, and her. Monica ran through his head twenty-four hours a day. He couldn't wait to be with her and hug her and love her and have her kiss him goodnight and tell him that she loved him. Her voice saying those words, her face smiling back at him as she said them. God, he was turning into one of those sickening people he and Joey used to throw things at on the street. As if on cue, Joey walked in.

"Hey man," he said. "I got a bag of balloons, want to fill them up and throw them at people?"

"Read my mind," Chandler said laughing.

"It's good Monica's not here," Joey pointed out. "Or she wouldn't let us use the balcony. Everyone knows you can get a better arch off there than my fire escape." Chandler laughed. 

"Yeah," he agreed and they got Monica's cleaning buckets and filled them with water balloons and took them to the balcony and began to toss water balloons down. 

"Cops!" Joey said and they stopped throwing and laid flat on the ground. They waited a significant amount of time before restarting the throwing of the balloons. (A/N: Being the trouble maker I was when I was little, my brother and I would sit on our roof and throw water balloons at the mailperson. Well, we did until he found out it was us and told our mother). For one afternoon Chandler didn't think of Monica. It was nice to have a break every once in a while. 

"Excuse me, miss," the flight attendant's voice awoke Monica. "We're landing." Monica smiled and nodded yawning. It was one of the numerous trips over to London to check on the progress of the new restaurant, and the flight didn't seem to get any easier. The plane landed and Monica got up and walked off with her carry-on in her hand. She got a cab and went to the apartment that her and Chandler were renting when they were in London. She dropped the bag on the floor and walked towards the bedroom. Sleep was the only thing that she wanted to do, that she could comprehend. She flipped on the bedroom lights and sat on the bed and rubbed her temples. She pulled down the covers and climbed in and then switched off the light and laid in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. The ringing of the phone broke through the silent night and she groaned as she reached over to answer. 

"Hello?"

"Hi baby," Chandler said. "Your flight go okay?" 

"Fine," she said sleepily. 

"Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"I'll let you go then, I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay," he told her.

"Thanks, you're so sweet," she said.

"I try," he told her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she told him yawning. She hung up the phone and welcomed the sleep that took her in. 

The next morning she woke up and made herself a cup of coffee. 

"Not the same as Gunther's," she commented making a face and dumping it into the sink. Gunther reminded her of her friends and she made a mental note to call them later that day. With the time difference, and the fact that they were all lazy, she figured they were all still sleeping. Instead she picked up the paper and began to read it. Her eyes skimmed the headlines and she went to pick up the next piece of the paper when a small white sheet of folded paper flitted to the counter top. She picked it up and saw the familiar cursive writing of her name so neatly printed on the front. Monica unfolded the paper and read the note quickly. 

"Come to the bathroom," it read and she followed the instructions. She opened the door and saw that the bathroom was filled with candles and the bathtub was filled with bubbles. Chandler was standing there looking proud of himself in a bathrobe. 

"Chandler? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Boston?" 

"Not today," he said. "Today I am in London." She smiled and looked at the bathtub. 

"Oh Chandler," she said and threw her arms around his neck. "When did you get here?"

"Last night, before you," he said. "How do you think I knew exactly when you got home?" She shrugged, not ready to stop firing questions at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you." She playfully hit him but kissed him passionately.

"I am certainly surprised," she whispered. 

"Good. That was the point." He swept her off her feet and kissed her. "Now get these clothes off and let's get into the tub." 

"Mr. Bing? Are you trying to get me naked?" She teased.

"That was the general idea Miss Geller," he told her. Once they were in the bathtub, Monica was leaning against Chandler and he reached up and grabbed a box that he had sitting on the edge. He handed it to her and she looked up at him with surprise registering on her face. 

"Open it up," he said softly. She did what she was told and revealed a large diamond ring.

"Chandler," she said sucking in her breath.

"Will you?" 

"Like there would be any other answer then yes!" 

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Yes!" He kissed her and took the ring out of the box to slip on her finger when it slipped out of his grasp and into the bathtub. They looked at each other and just laughed. They climbed out and wrapped robes around themselves and then pulled up their sleeves and began to search through the soapy water for the ring. After a few minutes, Chandler came up triumphant. They sank to the ground and Chandler smiled at her.

"Can I do this right this time?" He asked and she laughed. "Sorry for the delay." She held out her hand and he slipped the ring on and she admired it and smiled. 

"London is a great city," she whispered as he held her. 

Chandler flew to Rome the next day and Monica flew back to Boston. Chandler had moved there, but it seemed she saw him even less. Their traveling plans rarely ever coordinated, and they both were getting frustrated. Chandler figured though, once they were married, Monica would leave her restaurants in someone else's capable hands and travel with him. Then again, he thought, it is Monica. Monica was sitting in her kitchen one morning in Boston when the doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and found her friends standing there.

"Surprise!" They yelled and filed in and hugged her. Rachel immediately grabbed her hand and yelled. 

"That is one and half carats, easy," she told Monica. Monica laughed. 

"I missed you guys," she said hugging them. 

"We've missed you," Phoebe said. 

"I'm starved," Joey announced. "Got any food?" They all laughed. 

"One track mind," Ross commented. Joey ran off to the direction that Monica pointed and Ross took her hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she said.

"Where's Chandler this week?" Phoebe asked looking around the apartment. 

"Rome." Monica sighed when she said this and her friends caught on. 

"Miss him?" Rachel asked. 

"Yes," Monica said with a small smile. "But it makes seeing each other again that much better."

"Too many details," Ross cried covering his ears. "You're still my baby sister."

"Sorry," Monica shrugged. "You asked."

"Ignore him," Rachel instructed and leaned forward to gossip with Monica. "Did you hear about Hannah Anderson?" She then proceeded to divulge into the juicy details about her love life and Monica listened and nodded and smiled as she tried to listen, though she was just happy to have her friends there with her. The next morning she woke up first. Just like old times, she thought with a smile. She got the mail and was happy to find a package postmarked from Rome. She tore off the paper and found a blue scarf beautifully embroidered. She found a note pinned on. 

_~Just thought it could be your something blue- Chandler~ _

She grinned and found another envelope in there. Monica ripped it open and found a letter. 

_Dear Monica, I hope that Boston is good and the gang arrived safely._

"He knew!" She exclaimed and shook her head as she continued to read.

_Yes I knew. Sorry, they wanted to surprise you. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and was thinking about you. I'll be home from Rome, hey that rhymed, in a few days. I can't wait to see you. Start planning the wedding so that we can be married as soon as possible. Money is no object, do whatever you want. Well, to an extent. I'll see you soon. Love always, Chandler. _

After she finished the letter she grabbed the phone, and ignoring the fact that it would be a monster phone bill, she made a call to Rome. 

"Hello?" It was a woman. What was a woman doing in Chandler's hotel room?

"Chandler?"

"Oh hold on," she heard. "Chandler! Phone's for you. Some woman." 

"Hello?" He said when he was handed the phone. 

"Chandler?"

"Monica? Hey sweetie," he smiled when he heard her voice. "Did you get the package?"

"Yes...Chandler? Why is there a woman in your room?" She asked. He groaned, he couldn't imagine what she thought when she heard a woman answer the phone. "Chandler? I asked why a woman answered your phone." She waited for an answer. He was going to calmly and rationally explain it to her. She would understand. He hoped. 

~* Sorry it took so long to get up. I had SATS, opening night for Musical, and my friends and I decided to go ghost-hunting last night. Which is pretty much riding in my friend's jeep going to places we had heard were haunted. It was actually really fun, anyway, you probably don't care, but review please!!!!!*~


	3. A Thousand Miles

~* Hi all! I wanted to get this chapter done, because I have musical performances again this weekend, and we have off school tomorrow so my friends and I are going ghost-hunting again. Anyway, the song is by Vanessa Carlton. Review please!*~

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. 

"Monica," Chandler said. "It's not what you think."

"No?" Monica asked. 

"No, she's my secretary, Lois," Chandler explained. He looked back at the fifty-five year old woman who was sorting through his papers. She might have been pretty once, but could not hold a candle to Monica. 

"Oh secretary," Monica said with a forced laugh. "Cause men never have affairs with those!"

"Mon, she's fifty-five," Chandler said. Monica paused. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, she's so old that she makes Joan Rivers look like a high school cheerleader," Chandler quipped. "Actually Joan Rivers actually does resemble one of the cheerleaders that went to my school."

"Didn't you go to an all boys school?" Monica asked.

"Yes." Monica had to laugh. Her laugh traveled the ocean and was like music to Chandler's ears. It filled the line and didn't stop for two minutes.

"You swear she's fifty-five?" Monica asked.

"Positive," Chandler said. "I'm sorry Monica."

"No, I overreacted," she told him. "Anyway, thanks for the scarf."

"You're welcome, you like it?"

"Love it," she informed him. "It's beautiful." 

"Not like you," he said. "I miss you." 

"You too."

"Love you." 

"Love you too." 

"Bye," he always hated this part. He hated saying goodbye to her. 

"Bye," she answered and hung up the phone. Her friends filed in.

"Ready to show us the town?" Rachel asked. "I'm sure there are good shopping stores in Boston."

"You also have a one-track mind," Ross informed her. She stuck out her tongue at him and once they were ready, they all headed out. Monica led them through the city showing them all the places that she loved to go, but she wanted Chandler there with her while she was showing them the city. She wanted to go home, but to home with Chandler. 

__

Making my way downtown

walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead

making my way, making my way

through the crowds

Her friends went home and Monica was again left alone in the apartment. It was times like these that she missed Chandler so much that she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to breath without hurting. She wanted to here his voice. At these times she would have walked across the ocean just to see him. As if he was reading her mind, the phone rang and she answered. 

"Hello?"

"Monica?"

"Chandler!" 

"Hi sweetheart," he smiled. 

"Where are you?" It was a good question, this promotion had him traveling so much, he was liable to be a number of places. 

"On my way home," he answered. 

"I thought you had to stay in Rome and then fly to Paris?"

"Nope, I'm coming home." 

"Oh Chandler! When?"

"Um..." She heard a key in the door. "Now." He stood in the doorway with his bags in one hand and the phone in the other. "I have to go now, this beautiful woman is standing right in front of me and there is nothing more I want to do then kiss her."He hung up the phone and set down his bags as Monica stood up and set the phone on the coffee table. She faced him and then threw herself in his arms. 

"I missed you!"

"I know," he answered between kisses.

"I hate when you leave," she told him.

"I know," he replied. 

"I love you."

"I know," with that she hit him. "What? I was in a rhythm." She hit him again and then kissed him. 

"How long are you staying?"

"For awhile."

"How longs awhile?"

"Until you have to go back to London."

"A month? You're staying for a month?" He nodded and she squealed with delight and hugged him tightly. 

"That is the best news I've heard all day!" 

"I only made the best news of the day?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"We got a new stove for the Boston restaurant," she said shrugging. "That was the best news of the month." He grinned and kissed her. 

"Well, it is hard to beat a stove," he said.

"Shut up and kiss me." 

"Right." He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. Wishing that time would stop for them, wishing that he could hold her in his arms like that forever. He knew that this was ridiculous, time couldn't stop for anyone. It hadn't stopped for Romeo and Juliet, or Cleopatra and Marc Antony, what made him think that it would stop for Chandler Bing and Monica Geller? But he loved her, and for that moment, that moment would have to do. 

__

and I need you

and I miss you

and now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

do you think time would pass me by?

Cause you know that I'd walk a thousand miles

if I could just see you tonight

Monica stood shaking. It was her wedding day. How had her wedding day come so quickly? Didn't her and Chandler just get engaged a few seconds before? When had the time passed so quickly? Rachel was fixing her veil. Her dark hair was curled and fell to her shoulders held back off her face by fragile diamond barrettes that were her something old. Her blue scarf was tied around her leg. She could feel it and somehow that made her feel better. She wondered if Chandler was as nervous as she was. It was Chandler, she thought, he was terrified. 

"Go check on Chandler," she informed Rachel. Rachel nodded and walked down the hall of the hotel to the room where the guys were. Chandler was sweating and pacing the room with Joey and Ross trying to vainly calm him down.

"Calm down?" He asked. "You want me to calm down? Are you kidding me?"

"Chandler, listen to Ross, he's done this three times," Joey pointed out.

"Each one ending disastrously," Chandler pointed out.

"Good point," Joey said and sat back down. Rachel cleared her throat and Chandler turned to her. 

"What? Is it Monica? Is she alright? Did she decide that I wasn't good enough for her? I knew it!" He cried. 

"Chandler, calm down," Rachel said. "She sent me over here to check on you."

"Why?" Joey asked. 

"Because she's under the impression that Chandler is a mess, I don't know where she would get that idea," Rachel said looking at the pacing Chandler and shaking her head. 

"I need a cigarette," Chandler announced. 

"No!" The other three yelled. Chandler jumped back.

"Fine," he pouted and sat down. He began to fidget more. 

"Chandler," Rachel said. "Calm down. You're marrying Monica. The woman that you love. Remember that." She shook her head and turned to the other two. "Keep him calm."

"Got it," Ross said. "He's going to be so calm that you won't even recognize him." 

"Okay," Rachel said. "I'll go back and tell Monica that. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that." Ross nodded and waved as she disappeared out of the room and down the hall. She burst into the room with Monica.

"He's fine," she lied. He was a mess. Worse than Monica and right then, Monica looked like she could face a herd of elephants running towards her than face that long walk down the aisle. 

"That's good," Monica said. Kelly was there too, she was another one of Monica's bridesmaids.

"Mon, you look beautiful, you're going to get married to a great guy who loves you more than anything, calm down," Kelly said. 

"Okay," Monica took a deep breath. "I can do this. I'm going to do this. I'll be fine."

"Sure you will!" Phoebe exclaimed. "That's the spirit! Now come on." Monica nodded and started out the door and down the hall to get married to the man she loved. It sounded so easy. Why was she so worried? 

__

There's always times like these when I think of you

and I wonder if you ever think of me

and everything's so wrong

and I don't belong living in your precious memory

cause I need you

and I miss you

and now I wonder

if I could fall into the sky

do you think time would pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

if I could just see you tonight

"Do you Chandler take thee Monica to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Monica was watching the tape again. She watched it all the time. She saw the look on his face, and the way he was looking back at her. And it was times like these that she missed him so much that she hurt. She felt like she was drowning without him and needed him next to her to tell her that everything was okay and that she was okay. The phone rang and she answered. 

"Monica?"

"Hi sweetie, I was just thinking about you," she told Chandler.

"Are you watching the wedding video again?"

"No..."

"You always were a lousy liar," he informed her.

"Shut up." There was a pause. "When are you coming home?" 

"Soon," he promised. 

"What's soon? Because soon to you might not be soon to me and..."

"Mon, calm down, I'll be home in a week," he told her. 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, because I need you here," she said. 

"I need you too," he said and talked a little longer before hanging up the phone and waiting a few more minutes before calling her again to hear her voice once more before he went to bed. He loved that she was the last call of his day. He had never had a last call before. 

"You just called," she pointed out. 

"I know, goodnight Monica," he said. 

"Goodnight Chandler. Love you."

"That's why I called again," he said before telling her those three words that meant the world to him. "I love you." They hung up and Monica put away the tape and crawled into bed wrapping her arms around Chandler's pillow. 

__

I, I don't want to let you know

I, I drown in your memory

I, I don't want to let this go

I, I don't

It was raining when Chandler opened the door and found the apartment dark. Monica was fast asleep on the couch, a book that she was attempting to read laying open on her chest and moving up and down with her breathing patterns. He gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and tucked her in before getting himself ready for bed and getting in beside her. He had great news to tell her. But it would wait for morning. He was tired and had had a long flight and all he wanted to do was hold her and sleep. 

The next morning Monica woke up and felt arms around her. She smiled and rolled over and kissed him on the lips. 

"Morning," she said.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered. 

"When did you get home?"

"Last night."

"I'm glad," she told him kissing him again.

"I have good news."

"What's that?"

"I'll be home for the next seven months." He waited for a reaction.

"Seven? Did you say seven months?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"Things need settled in the Boston offices so I'll be here for awhile," he said. 

"That's great!" She threw herself on top of him. 

"I'm glad you think so," he said and kissed her head. 

"You can come to London with me and we can start thinking about having a baby," she starting rattling off the things to do with their seven months.

"Honey, one step at a time," Chandler said laughing. 

"Oh Chandler! This is so wonderful," she leaned into him and laid her head on his chest. 

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"Ditto."

__

Making my way downtown

walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead

making my way, making my way

through the crowds

And I still need you

and I still miss you

"Can you believe we've been married for a year?" Monica asked while laying in Chandler's arms. 

"No, it feels like I just met you yesterday," he kissed her temple. 

"I know," she said staring up at him. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had decided to go to...I don't know, Penn State instead of NYU?"

"I try not to, but I think my life would have been okay," he decided.

"Why do you say that?"

"I think I still would have met up with you. Karma isn't that mean. To have you out there and have me live my entire life without you? That's just wrong." Monica giggled. She kissed him.

"I think that was a great answer," she commented. 

"I was taught by a great master." 

"I'm glad that we worked this whole traveling thing out," Monica said. Monica had put Kelly in charge of the Boston restaurant and her friend in London Brett in charge of that one. She would check on them when she was in town, but she had decided that being with Chandler was more important. She would have walked a thousand miles to be with him some nights. Some nights she considered it whole-heartedly. 

"Though I liked to get letters. Why didn't you ever write me letters before?" She asked. He paused and looked at her. 

"I was writing to reach you, and you were always there for me so there was no need to write you. If I wanted to tell you how I felt all I had to do was tell you. When you were far away, writing seemed like the best method of expressing what I felt. I thought writing was romantic." He mumbled the last part and she asked him what he said and he sighed.

"Come on, I didn't hear that last part, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing," she said. "Tell me!"

"I said it was romantic."

"Oh, I knew you were a softy at heart," she said laughing. 

"Fine, you caught me." She giggled again. "Glad you get amusement out of my embarrassment."

"I'm sorry." They were silent. 

"Mon? I'll write you more letters. If they make you happy, then they're worth it."

"Thanks," she said. They were quiet again and were going to go to sleep. "One more thing." 

"What?" He asked.

"Could you work on your penmanship?" 

and now I wonder

if I could fall into the sky

do you think time would pass us by?

Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles 

if I could just see you

if I could fall into the sky

do you think would pass us by?

Cause you know I would walk a thousand miles

if I could just see you

if I could just hold you tonight

*~ And that's it! Please review and I hope you liked it!*~


End file.
